Journals of a Wayward Girl
by broadwaybaby529
Summary: The bloody diary was to fault, really. But now he's back, no rhyme of reason, and Hermione can't make heads nor tails of it.


Journals of a Wayward Girl 

A/N- For my amazing fans reading Great Minds Think Dirty, I haven't abandoned it, I've just been away this summer and really haven't gotten a chance to work on it. I will finish though I promise.

Disclaimer- Ask yourself, does J.K. Rowling write fanfiction about her own work? I didn't think so…

They're sitting mindlessly around the living room in Grimuald Place. It's mid summer, and the heat is stifling, dry lightening illuminates the windows and it feels as though it's physically impossible to move. It's the kind of night where nothing ever happens. So imagine the surprise when the door swings open, and illuminated by the lightening, stands a very much alive, Sirius Black.

_Dear Diary, _

_ He's back. Sirius is back. God help me, fuck, he's back. _

_ HG_

It's two in the morning and they're still awake, silly questions flying left and right, the deeper questions to be saved for another time. For now all that matters is that he's back, alive and real. It's almost as they don't believe it's true, so they keep hugging him, wrestling with him, just touching him to assure themselves, this is not a dream. One however, does not. Sirius excuses himself to the kitchen where he sees Hermione standing, staring out the window.

" What's the matter Love?" He asks, she doesn't bother to turn around because she knows he'll continue regardless " Don't want to see lil old Padfoot back for real?" She smiles at him, but even in the simple reflection of the window, it's weak and forced upon her face. "Sirius," she whispers faint, " I just didn't think this day would ever come, I su'pose it's a bit of a shock, is all" He knows there's more, but also that it's not his position to pry, so hugs her back and walks out of the kitchen.

_Dear Diary,_

_ He's old enough to be my father, where has good old sensible Hermione gone? This is wrong on so many levels, so very many levels. But ever since I met him, back in 3rd year, has it really gone that fast, me going into 7__th__ year, never really thinking of another man? Merlin have mercy, this is too much. _

_ HG_

Harry knows something's wrong, but also that she'd never tell him what it is. She's been staring out the window a lot since Sirius returned. Like she's always looking for something. "Harry" She asks him suddenly one day. " How old do I look?" He stares at her for a moment, then with the confidence that his answer might help her understand whatever it is she doesn't understand, he says " about 20 or so, definitely more then 16" She gives him a small acute nod, then asks, " And how old do I act?" this one is more difficult, and though he could probably figure out her problem right then and there, he's scared to death of it, and instead ignores his subconscious. " I'd say about 30 Mione, you're older then any of us, that's for sure, Sirius and Remus included." Apparently this is the wrong thing to say, another hint that his mind should have picked up on by now, but doesn't because he won't let it. Instead, he just watches her back, retreating up the stairs.

_Dear Diary,_

_ Why am I such a crack assed little schoolgirl? Please, unless you plan on bending me over a desk and hitting my ass with a ruler, get me out of this plaid skirt and Mary Janes. I'm older then he thinks, but I'm still too young for him, I'll always be too young for him. _

_ HG_

Ginny calls her name and she goes running down the stairs, diary still in hand. But for some fucked up reason or another, he's running up the stairs. Their bodies collide, the first physical contact since that night in the kitchen, Her diary falls to the ground, opening to her last entry. He's a marauder for a reason, and a pervert at heart. His eyes pick up the line _hitting my ass with a ruler _then scan higher up the page, his name, why is his name in her diary? He looks up but she's gone down the hall, and he knows that if she doesn't want him to find her, he certainly won't.

Three hours later, she comes up for dinner; ever this won't stop her from being polite. He sits down next to her, sensing her discomfort, but she won't change seats. Hermione wouldn't do that. Halfway through the meal she feels a hand upon her leg, it keeps up her skirt and she tries not to make a sound and it moves. The man next to her is laughing nonchalantly at a joke the twins told and ignoring her completely.

It's not until the end of dinner, when he leans over to pick up his napkin and whispers " I wouldn't mind slapping your ass with a ruler lover, among other things"

Later that night, they lie in his bed. He's stroking her hair contently, and she purrs, not unlike a cat. "It may be wrong in their eyes love" He whispers " But I think I may love you, unlike anyone I've ever loved before" She smiles, leaning back into his touch and whispers " And I love you Sirius Black"

She never did write in her Diary again after that night

_Finite _

A/N- So it's kinda OOC and AU, I wanted it to take place between 6th and 7th year, and yeah nobody's dead or anything yet, so if that helps understand it at all. Reviews would be nice, and I don't mind flames. Thanks for reading chiacas….


End file.
